¿final feliz?
by fannithaandHaku
Summary: haruna y goenji son mejores amigos, haruna le confiensa a goenji que esta enamorada de se arruinara su amistad y haruna se arrepentira sera que goenji cambiara de parecer, mi personaje es haruna. historia dedicada a las fanes del HARUENJI
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡

Bueno esta es una nueva historia inspirada en mi vida escolar situaciones, amorosas y esas cosas que pasan en mi dulce edad de 12 años, en esta historia yo soy haruna y los demás personajes serán los amigos que tengo, enemigos, maestros, hermana, mi hermano y el chico que me gusta será interpretado por goenji (el personaje de mi hermana es inventado)

Disfrútenlo

.

.

.

.

.

¡que nervios!, pensaba el corazón me latia velozmente, estaba ansiosa, nerviosa y feliz ansiosa por que vuelvo a ver a mis amigos, nerviosa por conocer a mis nuevos profesores y feliz por volver a verlo a el, mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción shuuya goenji el chico de el que eh estado enamorada desde que entre a 5º grado el es mi mejor amigo no sabe de mis sentimientos, guardo el secreto desde hace dos años y ahora que estoy en 7º grado no se si decirle

Entre a la escuela junto con mis hermanos mayores, iba atrás de ellos estaba un poco asustada

Tranquila- me animo mi hermano mayor yuuto

Hai- asentí en un susurro

Yo aqui me separo de ustedes- exclamo mi hermana mayor himeko, ella es estudiante de 9º grado, yuuto vimos como mi hermana se iba tranquilamente con su grupo de amigos

Segui caminando con mi hermano, va al mismo grado que yo solo que tiene 14 años, iba distraída observando las cosas que habían cambiado, nuevos alumnos, nuevos maestros, quería ver a mis amigos estaba emocionada

¡HARUNA!- grito una chica peli rosa llamando la atención mia y la de mi hermano sonreí al ver que este se sonrojaba

¡TOKOU!- grite corriendo hacia ella, cuando estaba a poca distancia ambas nos abrazamos

¡te extrañe !- me dijo

¡yo igual! – le respondi alegremente, en eso otros chicos se fueron acercando a nosotros, pude identificar a endo, aki, kazemaru, lika, fubuki, fudou y otros chicos que no conocía, ¿_donde esta el?_, estaba un poco triste ¿lo abran cambiado de escuela? No imposible el me habria dicho

¿haruna?- llamaron mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción conocía perfectamente esa voz voltee a verlo con una sonrisa

Goenji-kun – exclame antes de abrazarlo, el me correspondió y cuando nos separamos nos alejamos del grupo para hablar mas en privado

¿me extrañaste?- me pregunto

eres mi mejor amigo obvio te extrañe- le respondi con una sonrisa, todo era mágico yo enamorada de el y el sin sospechar no se por que pero es mejor a si

en ese momento tocaron la campanilla de la escuela avisando que teníamos que entrar a clases

¡vamos!- me dijo sonriendo y jalándome del brazos me sonroje un poco y lo segui en silencio

Entramos a clase y distingui a mis antiguos compañeros y dos chicos nuevos entramos en silencio y goenji aun me tenia del brazo, distingui a mi mejor amiga natsumi Raimon mire a goenji y entendió mi mirada me solto y Sali corriendo a abrazar a natsumi, estuve hablando con ella de muchas cosas. Ella es la única que sabe de mis sentimientos hacia shuuya como las sillas eran bancas dobles me sente junto a ella atrás de nosotras se sentaron tsunami y fudou quienes raramente eran mejores amigos, me pregunto ¿Dónde se sentara goenji?, voltee y el estaba sentado junto con kazemaru, endo y mi hermano

Luego de un rato entro la maestra en el salón, se presento nos dio el horario, las normas de grado y nos conto hacerca de el programa de estudio. Salimos a recreo y luego fuimos a casa

Todo era perfecto pero todo cuento de hadas tiene un nudo…

Llege a mi casa y me encerre en mi habitación

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

**¿Qué les parecio? ¿lo continuo o lo elimino? ¿reviews?**

**Ahh, espero que les haya gustado**

**Sayonara, matta ne **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola¡ bueno este es el capitulo dos perdón por el retraso pero carezco de privacidad ya que mi ordenador esta en la sala cuando debería estar en mi cuarto ¬¬ a si que aprovecho cuando mi mama se va a trabajar mi papa a la universidad y me quedo con mi adorado hermano de 16 años ethan que es el único que comparte estos gustos por el anime conmigo verán mi hermana es algo fresita y dice que todo esto es aburrido, pero tranquilos que cuando dijo eso me venge cruelmente de ella. (cara maléfica), bueno los dejo con el 2

Capitulo 2: decepcion

.

.

.

.

Llegue a mi cuarto y me sentía super bien, jamás pensé que el primer dia seria tan genial me avente en mi cama y encendí el mp3, puse mi canción favorita y comenze a cantarla vigile que nadie me escuchara y a ese nadie me refiero a mi hermana ¬¬. A si que puse la lista de reproducciones y meti mis canciones favoritas muchas de ellas me recuerdan a el, ¡ah! Suspire cerre los ojos y me puse a imaginar como seria que el me considerara mas que su mejor amiga. ¿no te ah pasado eso a ti?, que escuchas música y te imaginas a esa persona a tu lado, ah esa persona que ocupa un lugar muy especial en tu corazón. Pues eso mismo es lo que me pasa a mi, recuerdo cuando comenze a sentir ese sentimiento apenas lo había conocido es típico comienza una amistad y alguno de los dos se termina enamorando del otro en este caso yo de el cerre los ojos y me dormi aun con el mp3 puesto

.

.

.

.

.

(a la mañana siguiente)

Abri los ojos pesadamente cuando sono el despertador no quería ir a la escuela pero... que ria ver a shuuya, a si que me levante de mi cama, me meti al baño luego de 20 minutos ya estaba fuera del baño; me puse mi uniforme, mis zapatos y cepille mi cabello y estaba lista para ir a la escuela, pero tenia que esperar media hora mas por himeko(Katherine) mi hermana mayor.

Llevábamos esperando como 15 minutos mi hermano yuuto(ethan) a himeko y nunca salía de la casa

¡ya estoy lista!, lo lamento por hacerlos esperar- dijo himeko sonriendo

Lamentarte no nos hace recuperar el tiempo que perdimos ¬¬- exclama mi hermano mayor

Disculpa entonces pero la belleza quita tiempo - se defiende mi hermana

Si la belleza quita tiempo entonces por que te tardas tanto? fea – dice mi hermano retando a himeko como siempre

Jajaja- se rie mi hermana irónicamente

¡aquí vamos de nuevo!- susurro para mi misma mientras agacho resignada la cabeza

.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la escuela y esos dos seguían peleando, pero cuando himeko vio a sus amigas se fue con ellas ignorando a yuuto que seguía parloteando, yo solo lo observaba en silencio el idiota no se había dado cuenta que himeko ya no estaba

¿yuuto?- lo llame, el me miro

¿Qué?- me respondió

Ya se fue- le dije como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño

O.O, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE me dejo hablando solo de nuevo, bruja me las pagaras- comenzó a gritar mi hermano haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver, yo solo me aleje y sentí pena ajena por yuuto

Llegue al salón de clases y vi a natsumi hablando con tokou en cuanto me vieron me saludaron y comenzamos a charlar un poco acerca de lo que nos sucedió la tarde ayer y muchas otras cosa hasta que tocaron la campana de la escuela haciendo que nos fueramos a nuestros puestos dando inicio a la clase y yo como siempre me sente junto a natsumi. Antes de iniciar a clases todos los alumnos entraron a clase y el incluido, la clase transcurrió con normalidad pero obviamente no preste atención por estar viéndolo cosa que mi amiga noto y dejaba salir unas risillas de burla, iba a reclamarle pero kazemaru me estaba llamando

¡haruna!- me llamaba kaze en susurro para no ser regañado

¿Qué?- le susurre yo

Toma- me dijo extendiéndome un papel

¿y esto?- le dije

Te lo manda goenji- susurro haciendo que me sonrojara

Ah, gracias kaze-kun- le dije sonriendo

Estaba ansiosa por leer el papelito a si que lo desenvolví y estaba decidida a leerlo decía:

_Eh, hola haruna mira te quería decir una cosa ¿puedo?_

A lo que yo le conteste:

**¡claro, shuya-kun! **

Le mande el papel con kazemaru pero el muy sin vergüenza quiere que le page 10 yenes a si que ni modo se los tendre que pagar . shuya me contesto:

_Es que ayer fui a una reunión de la iglesia donde voy con mi madre(_que religioso ¬¬)_y conoci a una chica muy linda y le pediré que sea mi novia ¿Qué dices?_

Cuando kazemaru me mando el papel y lo comenze a leer sentí que mi corazón dejo de latir sentí deseos de salir corriendo y llorar sentí una gran decepcion pero claro no yo sabia que shuya solo me consideraba como una amiga, yo vivía en surrealismo pero es hora de regresar a la realidad pero si el feliz yo igual a si que le conteste:

**Oh, que bien pues claro pídeselo de seguro a ella también le gustas ;)**

**Se lo pase a kazemaru le dije que le dijera a shuya que ya no me mandara mas papeles por que nos podrían regañar**, le conte a natsumi y ella me dijo que tratara de olvidarlo depende a lo que esa le chica le respondiera, salimos a recreo y hablamos mas privado

Haruna, no crees que es hora de que olvides a shuya?- me pregunto mi amiga

No se yo creo que si- le respondi con la mirada perdida

Haruna no te pongas a si, el no vale la pena- me dijo mi a miga con preocupación

Tienes razón, pero gusta mucho- le dije

Si lo se pero… oh tengo un plan- me dijo sonriendo

Ah no esa cara, natsumi sea lo que sea no funcionara- le dije asusta

Creeme que si- dijo natsumi

Ah de acuerdo- le respondi cosa que hizo que mi amiga ensanchara su sonrisa , ¿en que me meti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿reviews? **_

_**Bueno hasta a qui el capitulo 2 espero y les haya gustado perdón por el retraso hasta el próximo cap.**_

_**Sayonara , matta ne **_

_**Besos, megane-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola este es el capitulo 3 de esta historia, bueno gracias por sus reviews bueno los dejo disfruten y espero que les guste porque me gusta cuando les gusta ^^ bueno comencemos aviso: a mi no es que me agrade natsumi pero como trato que en esta historia las personalidades de mis amigos coincidan con los personajes eso significa que mi mejor a miga tiene el mismo carácter de natsumi por esa razón es ella la amiga de haruna y otro aviso: en esta historia hay personajes inventados

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: el plan de natsumi

Me encontraba caminando rumbo a mi casa es un alivio que mis hermanos dejen que natsumi vaya a mi casa, lo malo es ir a dejarla ¬¬. Llegamos a la casa y lo primero que hice fue agarrar a natsumi y salir corriendo a mi cuarto donde la muy, muy me dijo uno de los mejores planes que se le ah ocurrido a la loca.

Bueno- comenzó mi amiga- ¿quieres que te diga mi brillante plan?- pregunto la castaña

Claro, natsumi- le dije no muy convencida

Bueno, el plan es este: tu mi querida haruna aras que goenji se ponga celoso- relato mi amiga viéndome con una mirada indescriptible

¿Cómo rayos hare eso?- le dije sorprendida

Ah, bueno de eso me encargo yo- dijo natsumi sonriendo

¡Imposible!, sabes muy bien que no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos- le dije seriamente

Lo se, pero harunita yo se que antes que te gustara goenji te gustaba kazemaru, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo mi amiga pícaramente

Si pues tu lo has dicho antes- le dije- tiempo pasado

Ah, escuchame- me dijo natsumi- el primer amor nunca se olvida- me comento natsumi

¡hay!, si tienes razón- le dije deprimida

Pero yo se que aun te gusta- me dijo

Te voy a confesar, que si me gusta todavía- le dije sonrojada

¡ya ves!, yo sabia que te gustaba- me dijo mi amiga sonriendo- y descuida que yo como averiguaremos si le gusta- me dijo sonriendo aun

Claro, natsumi confio en ti- le dije sonriendo también

Oye ¿y tu sabes quien la chica esa que te dijo goenji?- me pregunto luego de un rato

No, no lose; pero el me dijo que es una chica de la iglesia a la que asiste- le dije

Mmm, ¡interesante!- me dijo mi amiga pensativa

¿tu sabes quien es?- le pregunte curiosa

Creo, pero no se si el la persona que creo- me dijo- descuida yo averiguare- me dijo es una suerte que natsumi vaya a la misma iglesia que va goenji – bueno me tengo que ir a mi casa- me dijo un poco desganada

¿y porque ese humor?- le pregunte

Es que mis primos van a llegar a mi casa- me comento del mismo modo

¿haruhi y sanosuke?- le pregunte dudosa

Sipi, ellos- me dijo

Y ¿Cuál es el problema?- le pregunte- crei que te agradaba haruhi

Y si me agrada el problema es sanosuke- me dijo haciendo mala cara

¿y eso?- le dije

Es que es un cubo de hielo completo- me dijo

¿Y eso que? los cubos de hielo se derriten- le dije

Si pero este cubo de hielo es inderretible- me dijo- con la única persona que no es a si es con haruhi**(aviso: no es la de ouran es ta haruhi es inventada por mi)** - me dijo celosa

¿y eso que?, no me digas ¿te gusta tu primo y estas celosa de tu prima?- le dije burlona

¿Qué?- me dijo atónita- claro que no- respondio apresurada y espantada y la pobre- el problema es que es un insencible

Un arrogante- le dije picándola estoy a punto de hacer algo que ara que me divierta

Un desquisiado- continuo insultando a su primo

Un descarado- le dije picándola aun

Exacto un descarado- dijo acusadoramente señalando la pared

Un egoísta- le dije

Eso un egoísta- repitió ella

Es malditamente sexy- le dije picándola

Exacto muy sexy- repitió mi amiga

Y te gusta- le dije pícaramente

Eso me gusta- aclaro y luego se quedo con cara de o.O- HARUNA OTONASHI OOTORI- grito mi amiga enfadada y sonrojada

Bien que lo admites- le dije burlonamente

Manipuladora- me acuso con el dedo

Jaja, si- le dije

Me las vas a pagar- me dijo haciendo muecas de ahorcarme

Oh, que miedo; mira como tiemblo- le dije

¡ha!, eres peor que los gemelos de ouran- me dijo

Oh, hablando de ouran- le dije- ¿quieres escuchar el nuevo chisme?- le pregunte

¿Cuál?- me pregunto interesada

Que tamaki y haruhi, ya…- le dije

Ooooh, ¿ya que?- me dijo confundida

Hay, natsumi ¡pues que ya andan!- le dije

Oh, ¿enserio?- me dijo sorprendida

Enserio- le respondi

¿y tu como te enteraste?- pregunto

Natsumi, tu fuiste la primera en enterarte que mi segundo apellido es OOTORI- LE DIJE

OH SI- me dijo temblorosamente- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?- me dijo

Que kyouya ootori es mi primo- le dije con un tic en la ceja derecha

Hay, si ya no me presumas eso- me dijo haciendo un puchero ¬3¬

¬¬# natsumi, tu sabes bien que kyouya es el rey tras las sombras- le dije buscando paciencia

¿y?- me dijo natsumi

Que el me informa de todo el lo sabe TODO- le dije

Ah, ¿entonces?- me pregunto haciendo que respirara profundamente para no perder la poca paciencia que me queda

No nada ¬¬- le dije resignada… luego de un rato la dunda callo

AAH, ya se a lo que te referías- me dijo natsumi- que kyouya te dice todo o sea que kyouya te conto acerca de haruhi y tamaki- me dijo

Hasta que al fin- le dije mirando al techo

Jijijijiji - solto una pequeña risa mi amiga

¿Qué sucede?- pregunte asustada

Es que ya se quien va investigar acerca de lo de kazemaru- me dijo sonriendo macabramente

¿a si?, ¿Quién?- pregunte curiosa, en ese momento le cayo un mensaje

Te digo mañana, me tengo que ir- me dijo saliendo de mi cuarto- te veo mañana en el cole- me dijo cerrando la puerta

Ok, bye- le dije acostándome en mi cama y pensando en lo ocurrido, ¿enserio funcionara el plan de natsumi? Mejor no pienso en eso. Luego de un rato quede profundamente dormida

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**continuara**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero y les haya gustado y tratare de subir mas antes el 4 porque ya saben mientras mas historias mas neuronas gasto y mientras mas neuronas gasto mas pienso y eso significa que tengo que estar pendiente de las otras historia aquí les dejo mas o menos la descripción de haruhi y de sanosuke **

**Haruhi: es una niña de 12 años rubia y de ojos verdes ,callada y timida pero agradable es la luz en los ojos de su hermano mayor y cuando come azúcar o algo parecido tiende a ser peor que naruto y kogure juntos siempre hace lo que sus sempai le piden o lo que ella considere mejor admira y quiere mucho a su hermano , no le agradan fuyuka y le tiene miedo a fudou**

**Sanosuke: es un joven de 17 años de cabello negro y ojos verde claro es muy serio y frio suele ser mandon y solo sonríe o muestra expresión alguna con haruhi es muy responsable y calculador muy guapo para las chicas, le gusta consentir a su hermana y quiere ser un ejemplo a seguir para ella, la quiere y sobreprotege; el es huérfano de padre y madre, no le agrada el entrenador kudo y no hay algo a que le tema.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno esas son mas o menos descripciones de los primos natsumi espero que sigan mis fics **

**Sayonara, matante**

**Besos, meganedarky**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! éste es el capitulo…esperen un momento (revisando la carpeta)… así el capítulo 4 de esta historia me disculpó por el retraso.. este capítulo es sobre Natsumi

.

.

.

.

.

.

(En la mansión Raimon)

Se ve a una sonriente Natsumi, en el comedor de su mansión junto a ella estaban su padre, su prima y su ``adorado´´ primo, la castaña sonreía diabólicamente, tan diabólicamente que preocupaba a su padre y asustaba a Sanosuke.. la razón de su sonrisa era simplemente que: ya sabía quién era la asquerosa chica de la shuya hablaba y eso que no le costó trabajo averiguarlo…

_(flash back)_

_Se ve a una sonriente Natsumi caminando por el parque rumbo a su casa(mansión) se detuvo en seco y volteo la cabeza hacia un lugar en especifico ``la iglesia´´ donde shuya se congregaba o como ella y haruna le decían: ``la pesadilla del diablo´´. En ese momento pudo identificar un cabello rubio y puntiagudo se asomaba entre la multitud y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no venia solo; vio como junto al chico paseaba prendida de su brazo una chica peli-morada iban muy contentos y acaramelados juntos… sonrío ante su investigación y susurro para si misma_

_-Fuyuka Kudo- dijo con palabras llenas de veneno y haciendo una cara que espanto a una pobre hermana quien creyó que era el demonio quien poseía a la chica. Dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a su casa sonriendo cruelmente tenía un plan y apostaba su amor por Fubuki que resultaría bien_

_(fin flash back)_

Se fue a su cuarto saltando aun con esa cara de poseída… se tiro en su cama y comenzó a escribir en su diario todo lo que haría; cuando termino se metió al baño y se ducho se puso ropa limpia y se dispuso a dormir; pero se le olvidaba una cosita antes… con todas sus fuerzas grito y casi rompe las ventanas de la mansión entera

¡HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II!- grito natsumi hasta roja

.

.

.

.

(en otra habitación)

Se encuentra la dulce, santa, inocente, frágil, buena, sonriente… (haku: si, si lo que tú no eres ¬¬ ahora sigue con la historia) Haruhi jugando con su conejito de peluche, a la pobre niña casi se le va el alma al escuchar un grito endemoniado de su prima Natsumi….

¡HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- se escucho el grito de Natsumi

La pobre niña más pálida que sai salió corriendo a una velocidad que ni ella sabía que alcanzaba al cuarto de Natsumi… y llego a la puerta…

(toc-toc) llamo a la puerta

¡adelante!- dijo su prima desde adentro

La niña abrió la puerta lentamente… entro en ella cerrando la puerta

¡acércate!- dijo Natsumi místicamente con el dedo índice; la niña asintió y se acerco a su prima quien se paro y camino lentamente hasta donde su prima se vieron frente a frente pero natsumi agacho un poco su cabeza para mirar a la niña quien necesitaba ropa limpia ya que Natsumi aun tenía esa cara diabólica….

¿Qué quieres Natsumi?- pregunto la chica temblando

¡adorada prima!- dijo Natsumi mas escalofriante que sanosuke -¿me haces un favorcito? Pequeñito- pidió su prima uniendo su dedo índice con el pulgar

¡depende!- contestó fríamente; a lo que Natsumi se sorprendió

¡quiero que me investigues una cosita!- dijo ella

¿De qué pues?- preguntó la niña buscando paciencia

¿conoces a Haruna?- le pregunto Natsumi

¿tu amiga?- pregunto la niña

¡la misma!- dijo Natsumi

Si ¿x?- preguntó la nena ya confundida

Y ah ¿kazemaru?- pregunto de nuevo

¿peli-azul, afeminado con un ojos tapado por su cabello?- pregunto

—.—U exacto- dijo Natsumi

¿y qué sucede con ellos?- dijo Haruhi confundida

¡quiero que mañana le preguntes a kaze si está enamorado de Haru!- explico la Raimon- ¿puedes?- terminó preguntando

¡claro!- dijo sonriendo- y ¡ahora! ¿puedo irme?- dijo con una mirada que no era de ella

Sip- dijo natsumi

Bueno bye- se despidió y salió corriendo a su cuarto

La Raimon sonrió complacida ¡dos misiones en un día!- pensó la chica, pero es hora de dormir se acosto en su cama y en menos de lo que Cupido conquista a athenea Natsumi ya estaba dormida, soñando con su diabólico plan

.

.

.

.

(En otro cuarto, seguido del otro)

En una habitación EMO por así decirlo se encontraba un chico pelinegro sonriendo arrogante, él lo sabe todo y hará lo posible por ayudar a su amor platónico en sus dementes planes

¡lo prometo!- exclamo arrugando una foto que tenia la imagen de cierta castaña y sonriendo complacido y macabramente

.

.

.

.

.

.

(continuara)

¿Qué les pareció? ¿reviews?

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo prometo subir pronto la conti y les dejo una preguntita:

¿Quién será la chica de la foto?

Bueno contesten el que o la que ¡gane! Le hare un one-shot de su pareja favorita bueno nos leemos

Sayo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola este es el capítulo 5 creo ¬¬ de mi historia que tanto les gusta ^^ y ahora tenemos dos invitados demos la bienvenida a Jazmín quien pues en mi fics es Tokou y a Edwin quien es Goenji (sonrojo leve), saluden locos

Jazmín:¿Por qué me decís loca? no soy como Edwin bueno ni modo ò.ó ah y otra cosa ¿Cómo se llama el capítulo de hoy?

Megane: primero saluden y luego va el nombre, loca y ahora di algo tu Eddy (haku: Eddy es el alías que megane le ah puesto a Edwin)

Edwin: hola a todos soy Edwin ^^

Megane: ¡que introducción! ¬¬ bueno ahora **el disclamer** por Haku

Haku: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece pero si lo hiciera Endo se hubiera casado con Aki, Haruna con Goenji y fuyupe (a quien por cierto odiamos ¬¬) no existiría y pusiéramos en su lugar a Tokou y Rika y otros personajes que faltan

Megane: y también Atsuya-sempai estaría vivito y coleando

Aviso: en esta historia ATSUYA está VIVO, VIVO ^.^

Capítulo 5: es broma ¿cierto?

Ya había amanecido y yo obligatoriamente ya estaba despierta ¬¬ para ir a la escuela, me fui al baño y me di una larga ducha salí después de media hora y me puse mi uniforme con mis adorados lentes rojos en la cabeza como si fueran diadema. Baje al comedor a desayunar y solo estaba Yuuto a sí que me acerque y tome mi puesto en la mesa y comencé a desayunar pero la curiosidad me gano y tuve que preguntar.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?- le pregunte

-dormida- me dijo tranquilamente

-¿no va ir a la escuela?- pregunte

-no, dice que porque se siente mal- dijo tranquilamente

-oh, bueno- me limite a decir. Termine de desayunar y fui por mi mochila, salí de mi casa con mi hermano y fuimos rumbo a la escuela y en la entrada obviamente se encontraba mi amiga Natsumi con… ¿Haruhi?, bueno ok ya me asuste, fui hacia donde estaban y salude a Natsumi y luego a Haruhi

-¡ohayo! Natsumi- salude a mi amiga

-¡koni!- me respondió ella

-¿oye?- dije mirando a Haruhi

-¡ah!- exclamo Natsumi- tengo que decirte que Haruhi es la parte principal de mi plan- dijo sonriendo

-¿enserio?- pregunte extrañada

-enserio- me dijo sonriendo

-¿y….?- exclame yo pero fui interrumpida

- descuida Sanosuke está de acuerdo- contesto ante mi mirada

-ah, bueno- le dije

En ese momento tres chicas se acercaron a nosotras

-¡koni'shiwa!- exclamo una chica peli-rosa (¿no sé si el cabello de tokou es rosado naranja díganme porfa)

-¡ohayo! Tokou-chan- dijo Natsumi

-¡TOKOU NO CORRAS!- exclamo cansada Rika llegando con nosotras

-hola- dije yo a las recién llegadas

-¡PAR DE DOS ESPERENME¡- grito la pobre Aki que habían dejado atrás

-¿par de dos?- dijo Natsumi alzando una ceja- ¡que creativa Kino! La peli verde la fulmino con la mirada

-¡oye Natsumi!- llamo Rika

-¿Qué?- pregunto la mencionada

-¿Qué hace tu prima aquí?- termino preguntando la peli verde, no sé si fui yo pero Natsumi se puso nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de las chicas

-pues verán…- iba a decir una mentira lo sé la conozco así que la interrumpí

-Natsumi son nuestras amigas, podemos confiar en ellas- le dije segura ante la dudosa mirada de mi Bff

- no pueden, deben- dijo Rika seria, mi amiga asintió y respiro antes de comenzar a hablar…

.

.

.

.en otro lugar

Cerca de donde hablaban las chicas se encontraba un grupo de chicos rodeando a uno, haciéndole mil y un preguntas.

-¿enserio? ¿y quién es?- preguntaba curioso un chico castaño con una banda naranja en el cabello

- no la conocen- dijo sonriendo un peli-crema

-¿y cómo es?, ¿es bonita?- seguían preguntándole al chico y el con paciencia contestaba. En eso un chico de rastas se acerco a ellos

-¡ohayo!- saludo el recién llegado cuyo nombre es Yuto Kido

-¡ohayo! Kidou- sonrió el castaño de nombre Endo Mamoru

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto curioso

-Goenji-san nos estaba diciendo que tiene novia- exclamo un chico peli-plateado llamado Fubuki Shiro

-¡oh! ¿enserio?- exclamo el chico más serio de lo normal, pensó: ¡oh, oh!- ¿y cómo se llama?- pregunto curioso esperanzado por la respuesta

-sí, es cierto Goenji- dijo el castaño- ¿Cómo se llama?

-hmp, se llama Fuyuka Kudo- dijo sonriendo

-¿QUE?- exclamo el de rastas

-¿Qué sucede kidou?- pregunto el castaño….

- es que… yo la conozco- dijo inseguro

-¿estás de broma?- pregunto el peli-plateado

-para nada- respondió el chico

-¿de dónde?- pregunto celoso el peli-crema

-¡ah!, ya ven- se limito a decir y luego se fue de allí, iba pensando: _¿será la misma Fuyuka?, ¿Cuándo regreso?, ¿habrá cambiado?, bueno sea la que sea la respuesta nada cambiara lo que me hizo- _pensó el chico seguro y muy serio

**Flash back**

**Se ve a un chico en su habitación, sonriendo; cuando le cae un mensaje de texto a su celular. El chico lo agarra y lo lee:**

_**-¿quieres ver lo que hace tu novia cuando no está contigo?, ven al parque a las 5:00pm.**_

**-¡qué raro!- pensó, hmp pero bueno por la curiosidad decidió ir al parque a la hora que le dijeron en el mensaje. **

**Cuando llego al paeque todo estaba solo, ¿esto es una broma? Pensó el chico; iba a retirarse pero unas voces lo hicieron quedarse y caminar cerca de unos arbustos, donde hay bancas; cuando el chico se acerco vio a una cabellera morada acompañada de una negra, el chico enseguida supo quienes eran**

**-¿fuyuka y… Fudou?- dijo sorprendido; pero eso no fue solo lo que lo sorprendió sino que- ¿se están besando?- dijo entre sorprendido y molesto. Esto me las pagaras- pensó**

**Se fue a su casa deprimido, no lo podía creer la chica de su vida… su novia y su mejor amigo lo habían traicionado, cuando llego a su casa hablo con su padre y el gustosamente acepto para que se mudaran a otra ciudad.**

**Fin flash back**

-con que regresaste- dijo en un susurro- bien, es hora de que me las pagues

Dicho esto se acerco hacia donde estaban Fudou y Sakuma, bueno si perdono a Fudou ya que este no sabia que Fuyuka y el eran novios.

-¡qué onda!Kidou- dijo Sakuma

-¡ohayo! Chicos- respondió este- ¡hey Fudou!

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el mencionado

-¡regreso!- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, a lo que el oji-verde también sonrio igual

-¡no me digas!- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Yuto. Mientras tanto Sakuma miraba a ambos psicópatas, ya que el pobre no entendía de quien hablaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara**

**¡ohayo minna! *-***

**Megane: lo siento me retrase con la continuación pero estaba escasa de inspiración pero bueno disfrútenlo **

**Haku: ojojojojojo. Pero bueno agradecemos abiertamente sus reviews exigiéndonos la continuación… desesperada ¬¬**

**Megane: no digas eso bien que te pones a saltar de alegría. Pero bueno se los agradecemos mucho enserio nos gustan los reviews *cara de psicópata***

**Haku: bueno tenemos que ir a comer *¬***

**Megane: sayo… matta ne, dejen sus reviews, aunque no quiero sonar desesperada ^.^**

**Sayonara… besos, meganedarky, locura, Kohaku**

**Posdatta: odien a Fuyuka **


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ahora voy si no me equivoco con el capítulo 6 y me disculpo por la demora pero estaba escasa de inspiración y además era temporada de avatar ejejeje bueno sin más ni menos les doy un aviso, (tono dramático) no mejor no que se los de shuya es muy doloroso decirles(con una mano en la frente)

Shuya: (suspira) dejara de darle uso a su cuenta en

Megane: ven, T-T los voy a extrañar pero la historia debe continuar

.

.

Capitulo 6: ¿shuya Kaganime?

Me levante ese día a las 5:00 am temprano hasta para yuto, fui a bañarme y cuando Salí ya eran las 6:00 am, si me tardo un mundo en el baño ¬¬ me puse mi uniforme y baje a desayunar y mi hermano ya estaba allí junto con Hanako

-hola hermana me saludo yuto sonriendo

-buenos días- dije yo

-como serán los malos- respondió Hana de malas pulgas ´

-y a ti ¿Qué te sucede? Pregunto yuto interesado- ¿te dejo itachi? (novio de mi hermana aunque realmente se llama Daniel)

-estás loco Itachi me ama- respondió haciendo un puchero

-con ustedes no se puede- suspire y me senté con ellos a desayunar, no sé si fui yo o yuto estaba medio raro más serio de lo normal

-ok, me voy a la escuela- dijo Hana parándose y saliendo de la casa

-bueno, nosotros también nos vamos- dijo yuto yo solo me limite a seguirlo

Salimos a la calle y caminamos rumbo a la escuela en ese momento sonó mi celular era Natsumi

-_ohayo natsu- ¿Qué?- muy bien- sí- sayo_

Mi hermano me miro extrañado yo solo le sonreí para saber que estaba bien a lo que él se calmo. Llegamos a la escuela y en la entrada nos encontramos a tokou y a natsumi , no sé si fui yo pero mi hermano se puso nervioso al ver a tokou

-vamos tenemos que enseñarte algo- exclamo una sonrojada tokou

-claro- le conteste sonriendo- sayo nee-san y me fui con las chicas a sector de tercer ciclo(a si les llaman en mi país a los de séptimo para arriba)

Mira a él- señalo natsumi a un chico de cabello castaño y piel morena (como la de sasuke) y ojos castaños

-¿Quién es?- les pregunte curiosa

-se llama Shuya Kaganime- respondieron al unisonó- a tokou le gusta así que hay que ayudarla- dijo natsumi

-ok- respondí emocionada

.

.

.

.(en otro lugar)

-hola- saludo una chica peli-morada a un rubio de pelo en punta y besándolo en los labios

-hola- respondió este cortante haciendo sentir mal a la chica

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto la chica

-nada- dijo el cambiando su humor repentinamente

-¿seguro?- pregunto la chica

-si- le dijo sonriendo y tomando su mano para luego decirle- te amo fuyuka

-Yo también shuya-kun- respondió la chica

Y emprendieron su marcha hacia la escuela

.

.

.

.(en la escuela)

-mira tokou haya viene- dije rápidamente mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa

Y como lo predije shuya se apareció por allí y nos saludo pero a tokou le guiño un ojo coqueto a lo que mi amiga se sonrojo

-vieron eso, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito natsumi a un aturdida tokou y a una yo emocionada

-whoa tokou-chan- le dije

-cierren la boca - nos dijo aun sonrojada tokou

AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reimos natsumi y yo

.

.

.

.(en el aula)

-moshi, moshi- dijo midorikawa saludando a un serio yuto

-Hola midori- le respondió este de malas pulgas

-venga, ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto el cono… digo midorikawa

-nada, midori, nada- dijo sentándose en su asiento

-ok- dijo el peli-verde chupando un helado

-¿eso de donde salió? O.o- pregunto yuto viendo el cono de vainilla

-¿el qué?- dijo el chico inocente

-n-no nada- dijo yuto

.

.

.

.

(en la entrada de la escuela)

-Bien fuyuka llegamos- dijo el goleador estrella guiando a su novia a la escuela

-linda escuela- se limito a responder

-entremos- dijo el chico

No habían dado un paso cuando una balón llego hacia ellos a toda velocidad, degracia… digo afortunadamente shuya fue más rápido y protegió a su novia

-¿?: vaya, vaya miren quien es-

-¿TU?- dijo la peli-morada nerviosa sorprendiendo a su novio

.

.

.

._continuara _

_¿Qué os pareció? ¿reviews, amenazas, tomatazos, payasos? _

**Bueno mis lectores me disculpo por retrasar la contí pero tenia problemas sentimentales y mentales pero subiré la conti mas rápido y les pido visitar mi nueva historia [por un deseo] que pronto subiré **

**No vemos, sayo**


	7. Chapter 7

Regreseeeeeeeee gomenasaiiiiii no fue mi intención abandonarlos enserio pero ehhhh vuelto con un nuevo episodio disfruten y acepto regaños T-T

Haku: te los mereces :p

Fanny: me había olvidado de ti ¬¬U

Haku: TT-TT

Fanny: este capitulo es solo para que vean y sepan lo que Kido y Fudo están planeando para vengarse de Fuyuka y según ellos ayudar a goenji

.

.

.

.

En el capitulo anterior:

(en la entrada de la escuela)

-Bien fuyuka llegamos- dijo el goleador estrella guiando a su novia a la escuela

-linda escuela- se limito a responder

-entremos- dijo el chico

No habían dado un paso cuando una balón llego hacia ellos a toda velocidad, degracia… digo afortunadamente shuya fue más rápido y protegió a su novia

-¿?: vaya, vaya miren quien es-

-¿TU?- dijo la peli-morada nerviosa sorprendiendo a su novio

Capitulo 7: ¿otra vez tu?

-¿TU?- dijo la peli-morada nerviosa sorprendiendo a su novio

-siiiiiiii yo- dijo el chico misterio que acaba de llegar- y dejame decirte que no es un gusto volver a verte

-opino lo mismo Akio Fudo- dijo la peli-morada muy nerviosa por dentro pero cortante de afuera

El peli-crema parado allí como el idiota que es no entendía ¿Qué caño pasaba? Como se conocen Fudo y Fuyuka

-¿se conocen?- pregunto shuya, y no recibió respuesta… después de unos minutos Fudo rompió el silencio poniendo mas nerviosa a Fuyuka

-bueno sabras que noso…- pero no termino por…

-¡FUDOOOOOO!- se escucho el grito de una persona también misteriosa

-tsk- gruño el pelinegro- ¿Qué quieres Kido?- dijo con brusquedad

-¿Qué haces?- el peli-castaño llego donde estaba su amigo, sorprendiendo a la chica- hola Goenji

-hola Kido- dijo este- emm te quiero presentar a…- pero el chico no pudo terminar ya que

-Goenji mejor luego- dijo el castaño- Fudo vamos o Endo se va a enojar por llegar tarde al entrenamiento, deberías venir Goenji- dijo el chico serio

-ok ya voy- respondió con desgana el peli-negro. Y ambos chicos se fueron dejando a una anonada Fuyuka y un extrañado Goenji

-_¿Qué se traen estos dos?- _pensó el moreno- vamos fuyuka conoceras al equipo- dijo sonriéndole a su novia mientras tomaba su mano

-claro- dijo sonriéndole nerviosa y se fueron rumbo al campo

En otro lugar:

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se carcajeaba cierto pelinegro hasta con lagrimas azules- viste su maldita cara

-cierra la boca Fudo- dijo el peli- castaño con ganas de reírse- y si si la vi

- bueno falta lo mejor- dijo con burla Fudo

- a si es que venga- dijo Kido sonriendo de medio lado

-hola chicos- saludo un sonriente Endo

-hola Endo- respondieron los chicos

-¿entrenamos?- pregunto el Cataño con banda naranja en su cabeza

-claro- dijeron los chicos

- ah por cierto ya saben que harán con ya saben quien- pregunto el chico tímidamente

- dalo por hecho- dijo el oji-verde con media sonrisa

-ok- dijo sonriendo el castaño

Cuando llegaron al campo vieron a Goenji junto a Fuyuka quien se estaba presentando con los demás alegremente mas no sabia que a nadie le cae bien aunque los disimulados le sonríen , los tres chicos no le prestaron atención y comenzaron a llamar al equipo y reunirlos, los chicos {los que saludaben a Fuyuka} gustosamente la ignoraron y fueron a donde su capitán los llamaba {Goenji} in cluido solo que este le sonrio a la chica antes de irse a entrenar

-bueno- dijo endo dando una palmada- hay que entrenar muy duro ya que ya se quien será nuestro siguiente rival- exclamo entusiasta seguido de varios cuchicheos por parte del equipo

-¿Endo?- llamo Kazemaru con la frente sombreada de azul

¿si?- contesto inocente el chico

-DINOS QUIEN DEMONIOS ES- grito todo el equipo envuelto en llamas con una venita en su frente haciendo temblar al pobre castaño

-bueno nuestro rival es… LA SECUNDARIA SENDOKKU NINJA- {creo que asi se escribe} y otros cuchicheos

-bueno tenemos ventaja- dijo Hiroto pensativo- ¿no?

- Hiro_chan tiene razón- dijo midorikawa comiéndose un santo helado que aun es un misterio de donde salen

Y a si todos entrenaron hasta cansarse, Goenji se fue junto a Fuyuka y solo se quedaron: Kazemaru, Endo, Sakuma, Hiroto, Midorikawa comiendo helado {de nuevo}, Fubuki, Fudo y Kido

-Y ¿Qué piensan hacer?- pregunto curioso Midori

-Bueno descubrir que demonios hace ella aquí- dijo Kido con obviedad

.aqui dice- hablo Hiroto con voz espeluznante- que es una estudiante de una secundaria llamada sakurasakki o algo a si

Con que es eso- dijo Endo

¿Qué?- preguntaron todos

Pues es obvio nos enfrentaremos a sakurasakki en las finales del torneo estudiantil o sea que ella es una espia- dijo seguro

Mmm puede ser- dijo Kazemaru pensativo

-chicos- llamo Fubuki- tengo un plan para descubrirlo

- enserio muy dinos cual es- pidió Fudo aburrido

El plan es…

Continuara

Fanny: hasta aquí este capitulo espero y lo hayan disfrutado y tranquilas que pronto subiré la conti un poco mas larga y ahora denle la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de mi raro equipo de producción xD Taichi Aguiraru

Taichi: holaaas

Haku: tai amigo cuanto tiempo

Taichi: hoal Haku, Fanny y fieles seguidores de esta rara historia crada por ella {señala a Fanny}

Fanny: bueno nos despedimos con un gran beso

Taichi: un gran abrazo

Haku: y una gran disculpa n.n

Taichi y Fanny: ¬¬

¿reviews?, ¿tomatasos? ¿regaños?


End file.
